


To Serve and Obey

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Birthday Party 2020, M/M, No Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Obedience, POV Harry Potter, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Season of Kink 2020, Sirius Black Lives, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: It's Harry's birthday, and there's only one thing he wants.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!, Season of Kink





	To Serve and Obey

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Harry/Sirius and Harry/Remus but never Harry/Remus/Sirius and what better way to celebrate Harry's 40th birthday than with a threesome? :D
> 
> Thanks to the lovely humanveil for giving this a once-over!
> 
> Written for the 2020 [harrypotter-birthdayparty](https://harrypotter-birthdayparty.dreamwidth.org/) fest on DW.
> 
> This is also doubling as the **Obedience** square for my [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) [2020 Bingo card](https://imgur.com/wB4Sr7M)!

Harry woke up slowly, lazily, feeling no need to rush or hurry the way he did most mornings. He could tell it was much later than he normally got up by the strength of the late morning sun streaming in through the window and warming the room. There was an arm thrown around his stomach and a hard body pressed along his back and Harry wriggled happily in the embrace. He smiled sleepily when the man behind him breathed hot air against his neck before pressing a sloppy kiss against Harry's nape. On Harry's other side came an amused huff and the crinkling of newspaper, and Harry's smile grew even bigger as he began to stretch awake—it wasn't often he got to wake up with _both_ of his lovers still in bed. 

Though Harry had been living in this house for over a year, he'd only been sleeping in this particular bed for a few months. It was recent enough that he still woke up every morning elated and grateful, though the feelings were tinged with the faintest trace of disbelief that he finally had this and fear that it would all go away. 

"None of that now," chided Remus, who always seemed to know when Harry's thoughts had turned maudlin. "It's your birthday. You're not to worry about anything at all, but _especially_ not about your place with us, do you understand?"

Harry's breath caught and he nodded, his stomach squirming. This was new, too, this desire to please and obey, to let somebody else make all the decisions for once while Harry only had to worry about following their direction. Or rather, the desire wasn't new, but finding an outlet for it was. It hadn't taken long for Remus and Sirius to realise just how much Harry enjoyed being told what to do, and how deeply that yearning went. They'd been taking it slow, mostly playing around with it in bed, but when Sirius had asked Harry what he wanted most for his birthday, all he could think of was a day of not having to make a single decision. 

"There you go," Remus said, his voice so fond and pleased that Harry's entire body felt like it must be glowing. It was normally difficult for Harry to shut off his brain, particularly when it came to his insecurities, but being _commanded_ to do it felt different. There was no other option for Harry but to obey, and he already felt light as air, unburdened by the occasional prickles of doubt that usually plagued him.

Remus leaned down and gave him a deep, thorough kiss, while behind Harry Sirius began to stir, rubbing himself lazily against Harry's backside. It was pleasant but without intent, a sexy hello as opposed to a prelude to fucking, though as soon as Remus had pulled back from the kiss Sirius was tilting Harry's head for a turn at his lips.

"Happy birthday," Sirius said against Harry's mouth. "Enjoy your lie-in?"

Remus snorted and Harry grinned. Of the three of them, Sirius was one who slept late most mornings; Remus was a perpetual early-riser, except in the days right before and after the full moon, and Harry fell somewhere between them, though his work at the Ministry got him up early most weekdays. 

"It was perfect," Harry answered truthfully. He felt blissfully comfortable and well-rested, and it was nice waking up with them all in bed with no need for any of them to rush off for the day. 

"I think it would be even _more_ perfect with some food," Sirius said, his light tone belied by the keen command in his gaze. "Why don't you be a love and go rustle us up some breakfast, hmm?" He flashed Harry a lascivious smile. "Make us a full English—you're going to want to keep up your energy today."

Harry's stomach flipped again and he nodded, climbing out of bed and grabbing his dressing gown. It might seem strange to some to enjoy being commanded to make breakfast on your own birthday, but Harry had developed a love of cooking, especially when it was for people who enjoyed and appreciated it. There was something so immensely satisfying about providing for the people he loved and watching them eagerly consume something he'd made for them with his own two hands. He pressed a quick kiss to Remus and Sirius's cheeks before fairly floating out of the room and down to the kitchen, his mind beautifully, blissfully calm. There was no need to think about when to eat, or what to make, or who was making it. 

He had his orders.

—

"That was delicious, Harry, as always," Remus said as he sopped up the last bit of runny yolk with the crust of his bread. Sirius had already finished his plate and was cleaning up in the kitchen. Normally Harry would offer to help, but Sirius had told him quite plainly to stay at the table and keep Remus company while he finished his breakfast, and any protest Harry might have made immediately evaporated.

"I've gone ahead and laid out an outfit for you to wear today," Remus said, a trace of hesitation on his face. "I hope that's not too far."

Harry shook his head, his cheeks heating. "No, that's… that's perfect. Not all the time I don't think, but for today…" 

Remus smiled, relieved, not a trace of judgement on his handsome face. "Good, good. Why don't you go get dressed now while I help Sirius with the washing up. Meet us back down here when you're done." Sirius and Remus had already got ready while Harry was cooking, so Harry nodded and raced up the stairs, throwing on the jeans and tight-fitting T-shirt that Remus had laid out for him. He wondered what they were going to do today as he dressed, what Remus and Sirius had planned. Harry knew Molly and Arthur were having a birthday dinner for him at the Burrow later that evening, but the rest of the day was a giant question mark.

One Harry had no responsibility in figuring out.

The kitchen was sparkling when Harry made his way back downstairs and Remus had Sirius pressed up against the countertop, the two of them engaged in a slow, leisurely kiss. Harry paused in the doorway, his stomach jumping the way it always had when he saw them together, only now he knew what that feeling in his belly meant, and the longing there was no longer tinged with envy. He wasn't on the outside looking in anymore.

Sirius caught sight of Harry and broke off the kiss, though he kept his hands on Remus's bum, their bodies still plastered together as Remus kissed his neck.

"Come here, love," Sirius said, and Harry went as commanded. Sirius smiled at him warmly. "Such a good lad," he murmured, leaning in to give Harry a kiss. Harry fancied he could taste Remus on Sirius's lips, though he was probably just being fanciful. The moment Sirius pulled back Remus was there, his hand carding through Harry's hair and scratching at his scalp as they kissed. Harry melted into it, his body leaning against them both. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so blissfully content.

"All right, lovers," Sirius said, his voice so loud it startled Harry and Remus apart. He gave them a somewhat sheepish smile. "I hate to interrupt, but we do have somewhere to be."

"That we do," Remus agreed, stepping back and grabbing a wicker basket that Harry hadn't ever seen before. Leaning against the counter next to it were Harry and Sirius's brooms, and Harry grinned.

"We're going flying?"

"You and Sirius are going flying," Remus corrected. He'd never been fond of any kind of flight. He liked to blame it on being a werewolf but Sirius said he was just afraid of heights. " _I'm_ going to pretend to read a book while shamelessly ogling you both."

Sirius grinned and winked. "I always fly better with an audience anyway." He held out an arm for Harry. "I'll Side-Along you."

It wasn't a request.

They Apparated right outside of Hogwarts, at the boundary between the school and Hogsmeade, and Harry all but bounced with excitement as he followed Remus and Sirius towards the Quidditch pitch.

"We're flying here? Are we allowed?"

Remus gave him an almost reproachful look as he came to a stop. "You aren't to be worrying about any of that today, are you? If Sirius and I say we're flying at Hogwarts, then that's what we'll do."

A curious mixture of elation and shame rushed through Harry, and he hung his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to question you."

"I know, my dear." Remus took Harry's chin between his fingers and tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. He was smiling, his eyes crinkling in the corners in a way that always made Harry's stomach feel a little fluttery. "You're forgiven. Just remember that today Sirius and I have taken care of everything. We're taking care of _you_. You don't need to worry about a thing."

Harry nodded, and they resumed walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

"We owled McGonagall to make sure there wouldn't be any issue with us coming," Sirius offered, throwing a heavy arm around Harry's shoulders. "Since it's the summer, she said it would be fine as long as we leave things exactly the way we found them."

"Given that stipulation I'm surprised she said yes," Remus added dryly. 

Sirius smirked. "Nah, I've got you and Harry here to keep me on the straight and narrow, don't I?"

Harry wondered idly if McGonagall knew about their relationship, that it was no longer just Remus and Sirius now, but Harry, too. They'd told the Weasleys straight off—they hadn't wanted to keep secrets from family—but otherwise they'd not exactly been flaunting it. Remus and Sirius had made it clear that they weren't ashamed of Harry and would proudly proclaim their relationship from the rooftops; Harry knew they'd both dealt with their share of reservations and guilt at the start given the age difference, the fact that Harry was the son of one of their closest friends, and because he was Sirius's godson and Remus's former student. It had taken a while to get to a point where they could all move forward together, but whatever concerns Remus and Sirius might have had before, they'd made sure they dealt with them before anything had ever even happened between the three of them. As soon as they crossed that line they were fully committed and most of the time Harry knew it, even if his doubt sometimes got the better of him. But between Sirius's notoriety as an exonerated mass murderer, Remus's infamy as a werewolf, and Harry's fame as the Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry thought they could all do without the added scrutiny making their relationship public would entail. It would happen someday—it was inevitable if they were to last, and Harry very much wanted them to—but he wanted to hold off as long as possible. 

They stopped at the edge of the pitch, Remus setting down the basket he'd been carrying and reaching inside to unfurl a blanket made up of stripes of maroon and gold. He settled himself comfortably on top, pulling out a battered paperback from inside the basket.

"All right you two, have fun," he said, tilting his head up in tacit command for a kiss. Harry gave him one, then Sirius, before Remus waved them off and focused his attention on his book.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked, holding up Harry's broom. Harry took it and kicked up into the air, grinning wildly as Sirius took off behind him with a whoop of joy. It had been far too long since Harry had last made time to go flying, and he was immediately hit with that familiar sense of weightless freedom that always came over him when he was up in the air. He made a note not to go so long before the next time.

Sirius had brought a practise Snitch with them, so they played a cut-throat game of Catch the Snitch, Sirius demanding that Harry not hold back and then immediately whinging about his joints not being what they used to be when Harry out-flew him. Below, Remus alternated his attention between his book and his lovers, heckling them with encouragement, light-hearted insults, and lewd objectification which never failed to make Harry flush and Sirius preen. By the time Harry caught the Snitch (with Sirius claiming he'd let Harry win since, after all, it _was_ his birthday) Remus had brought out several bottles of Butterbeer and some sausage rolls from his apparently bottomless wicker basket. 

It was a perfect day outside, bright and sunny with nary a cloud in sight, but not unbearably hot, either. Remus pulled Harry down to sit between his spread legs and fed him bits of sausage roll while Sirius—after casting an extra-strength Privacy Charm—transformed into Padfoot and curled up on Harry's feet, snapping up his sausage roll in one large bite.

Harry was so relaxed, so lazy with contentment, that he almost grumbled when Remus said it was time to get up and go. He caught himself just in time—if Remus said they were leaving, then that was what they were doing. Sirius, forced to become human again, seemed equally reluctant, though he didn't argue the way he usually would have. Harry had a feeling it had to do with him and the control they were playing with today; it would be less confusing for Harry if Sirius and Remus presented a united front. It made Harry feel warm and loved, knowing how much thought and care they were putting into it all, not that he'd ever had any doubt.

"We've got an hour before we need to be at the Burrow," Remus said when they got home, leading the way up to the large bedroom they all shared. "Don't worry about what to wear, I'll pick something out after we shower."

He paused at the bed then turned to face Harry, a predatory expression on his face. Sirius came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's stomach and nuzzling his neck, and Harry was suddenly, painfully hard.

"Any room for a quickie in that schedule of yours, Mooney?" Sirius asked playfully, his voice a hot rush of air against Harry's ear. Remus came towards them and pushed himself against Harry's front, sandwiching him between them both.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Remus purred before leaning over Harry's shoulder and kissing Sirius fiercely. Harry could feel how hard both Remus and Sirius were, and his body ached with longing, wanting to touch and taste. But he didn't get to make the decisions, not today, so he let himself be held and tried to let go as Remus's hands began to wander towards Harry's waistband.

"Here's what's going to happen," Remus said as he pulled away from Sirius's lips and began to undo Harry's jeans. "I'm going to blow you until you come down my throat. You don't worry about getting Sirius or me off, you just focus on coming, on how good my mouth feels around your cock, all right?"

"But isn't today supposed to be about me pleasing you?" Harry asked.

"Today is about you _obeying_ us," Remus corrected. "And yes, it's about giving us pleasure, but the thing about that is _you_ don't get to decide what brings us pleasure: we do. And right now, what would bring me pleasure is to make you fall apart in my mouth, so that's what we're going to do."

Harry nodded as Remus finished tugging down his trousers and pants while Sirius sucked on Harry's sensitive earlobe. "Yeah, yes, of course. Whatever you want."

"That's it," Sirius cooed as Remus sunk to his knees. "Such a good boy for us. So lovely and perfect and obedient."

Harry whimpered, whether because of Sirius's words or because Remus had taken that moment to swallow him down in one go, Harry wasn't entirely sure. Remus had always been entirely too good at this and he was pulling out all the stops now, clearly intent on making Harry come as quickly as possible. It certainly didn't help Harry's lasting power that Sirius had slid his hands up Harry's shirt and was playing with his nipples all while nibbling on his neck and telling Harry how beautiful and loved he was, how proud he made Sirius and Remus, how lucky they were to have him. It was all enough to make Harry's knees shake and his heart race as his orgasm built fast and furious.

"Let go, sweetheart," Sirius murmured. "We've got you."

Harry came, shuddering in Sirius's arms as Remus drank him down, his hands firm on Harry's hips. He felt both elated and drained in the aftermath, wanting nothing so much as to crawl back into bed with Remus and Sirius and stay there for the rest of the night. Harry was fairly certain he would have collapsed to the ground if it weren't for Sirius's firm body all along his back, holding him up.

"All right," Remus said, a satisfied smile on his lips and he pushed up to his feet. "That should be enough to hold you over until after dinner." He kissed Harry, and Harry could taste himself on Remus's tongue, sharp and salty.

"Yes," Sirius said with one final grind against Harry's arse before stepping away. "We have all kinds of filthy plans for you tonight, but sadly they'll have to wait until after Molly and Arthur's little get together."

"There's always the shower," Harry suggested hopefully as Remus began leading the way into the en suite. Sirius had had it redone when Remus had first moved in, and both the shower and tub were massive, more than big enough for all three of them. Sometimes, when Harry was feeling particularly sentimental, he wondered if they'd anticipated one day wanting a third, if they'd been waiting for him.

"True," Sirius said, an excited gleam in his eye. "Though I haven't decided yet if I'd rather make you wait."

Harry pouted but didn't argue, and Sirius rewarded him with a kiss while Remus fiddled with the taps.

"Okay you two, stop dawdling and get in the shower or we'll be late."

"We wouldn't want that," Sirius whispered to Harry, and Harry giggled as Remus gave them a stern look from beneath the spray, already gloriously naked and wet. 

"Come on, birthday boy," Remus said. "Let's not delay, hmm? The sooner we get through dinner, the sooner Sirius and I can give you the rest of your presents."

There was more? Remus and Sirius had already given him the best gift of all: a perfect, blissful, decision-free day. He couldn't think of anything better.

But the day wasn't over yet, which meant his time still belonged to Remus and Sirius. It wasn't his place to question their generosity, or to wonder what they were doing and why. It was his job to obey.

He took off his clothes and joined Remus and Sirius in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
